User blog:Mckenna Gilday/cake and elmo face off (hope you like it)
"did you earse me form your memory? did you ever love me at all?"I said i dont why i said it i guess seeing eli ad imogan always laughig and makig out got me all fired up me ad eli ever did that and just as i thought i was about to walk out the door i heard a voice ad that broke me into little pieces " i always loved you did you clare huh? did you love to me she just seems as if you were using me."eli said. I just looked at him and then ran out i cant beviele he said that to i loved him to death thats why i dumped him i heard a voice behind me i didnt stop i just kept and running then i got to my house then i say to boys onn the sidewalk to fornt of me it was Eli and Jake "what do you wat Eli and hey Jake. whats up" i said "i just wanted to make sure you were ok you kinda just lefted after you yelled at eli?" jake asked "yea i am fine eli you didnt tell yet why you are here why are you here?" i asked " i wanted to say i am sorry for what i said i didnt mean what i said." eli said " eli you beter leave." jake said i sat there wondering what was going to happen next i was not worried that they were going to fight and one of them was going to get hurt " jake is right eli you should leave i dont care how sorry you are i dont care so why dont you go hangout with your new girlfriend and stay out of my life."i said " Thanks jake for everthing i better go inside before my mom has a cow bye jake." i said " bye clare" before i opened the door jake kissed me o the lips i dont know why but it felt nice and warm. it was the second day back at school i was looking for ali and when i found her someone took my arm and took me outside "ELI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WHAT FORM ME I TOLD YOU DONT WANT ANYTHING TO WITH YOU RIGHT KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" i said "i saw you and jake last night when you kissed and i just want you to know telling jake to kiss you is the dumbest plan to get me me back for what i am doing with imorgan." eli said "YOU GOT TO BE KINDING ME I DIDNT KISS HIM HE KISSED ME AND I DIDNT TELL HIM TO IT. IT JUST HAPPEND I WAS TELLING ME GOODNIGHT AnD HE CAME UP TO KISS ME AND I JUST WALKED INSIDE AND A ANOTHER THING I ONLY LET BOYS THAT I REALLY LIKE TO KISS ME SO YEA BYE" i said 'wait a minture what did you just say?" eli said " i said i didnt plan the kiss it just happend" i said " no after that?" eli asked " o i said i only let guys i like to kiss me so if k.c tied to kiss me i would back." i said " clare you dont even know jake" eli said " thats where you wrong i grow up with him he moved away" i said " he is not right for you-" he was cut off by a voice " o and you are last time i check you are the one you crashed a car just becuase clare didnt like it you almost get stadded so if anyone is not right for clare its you eli" jake said " thank you jake" i said then you kiss me on my nose i blushed so big that eli almost punched jake but someone stopped eli "eli he not worth it lets go away for they slut and her new boyfriend" imorgan said " HOLD UP WHAT DID YOU JusT CALL ME" i said "i called you a slut" imorgan said "you are so going to wish you didnt say that" i said then i punched her so hard that my hand was numb " you ok clare-bear" jake said " yea i fine lets just go' i said " yea run clare run away like you always do" eli said " i almost turned around but then looked up at jake who had his arm around and just kept walking away when we got to the door be heard imorgan say " you are the biggest bitch i have ever know in my whole life how could break up with eli when he was in the hopistal he needed you then more ever and just dumped i dont know why you have any friends" imorgan said " you try being in my shoes a guy you love is trying to spend every day with you and want you space to hang out with your other friends but keeps bring you back and making you want to spend time with him then tell me i am being a bitch i was scared out of my life he never turned of his phone i had to hear him crash the boy i loved crash his car just becuase said i didnt like it have a good life imorgan and you 2 eli" i said and just when said the last part of the statement a cried so hard that i fell to the ground i was so broken inside. " eli see what you have done i bet she had a great life trill you got in the middle of that she prolly happy and had everything good in her life" jake said " her parents were breaking up her life was not perfect" eli said " it have been better you would have stayed out of it." jake said " o and really i bet you have a pefect life both parents toeghter." eli said " my mom died last year so my life is not pefect eli come on clare-bear lets go." jake said " then he opened the door the door for me " it was after school i was going home to see my mom she is about to leave to go to other house for the weekend "hey mom and hey dad" i said they cant hear becuase the are fighting like crazy again i have to say it hurts they broke up i just want to know why they can just stop fighting i went my room and heard this "i am taking clare away from you randall you always bring different girls home to her and she doesnt need it." my mom said " then i went to my window and jumped out of it and ran and ran as far as i could i was at me and eli place its the place where he said he loved me for the first time i was walking around then i saw something wrote on the wall it said eli+juila in a big heart i was broken i rember one day he took me home then he said he was going to go back to hideout he said he forgot something and i just looked at it i guess fitz was right along i turned around and there was eli just sitting there waiting for me to say something i just couldnt say anything i just walked all the way to gate and sat there i should have known and jake came and sat not me and pulled me close and i justing starting to cry like a baby i cant beviele you did that when me and him were dating i just closed my eyes and bevieled none of this never happend that me and eli never dated and i didnt know this place anymore. we got up ans i asked jake " how did you know i was here?" i asked " i followed eli i just wanted to know where he was going to go and it ended up here." jake said " ok we better get out of here" i said then eli came up to us and said " clare its not what you thin that was way before me and you stated dating" eli said " whatever eli i am going goodbye Category:Blog posts